fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
GemFlash Precure X
GemFlash Precure X '''(later gaining the name Gemflash Precure X True King) '''is a series created by CureRuby24 The series is about RPG classes and Gem Stones (birthstones specifically) now also includes a medieval history theme. Story It's school time again and lots of things have changed Suiko has graduated and made RYAN THE NEW STUDENT PRESIDENT?!?!?!?!?! To take the stress of his mind Ryan decides to deal with small time crimes in Delaco city (as there hasn't been monster attacks for a while now.) how ever he feels his power has significantally Dropped as he's not used to his new transformation item and no longer having Caliburn. Coco the now principle of the fairy school comes to him with an idea in the fairy school dimension there is a cave filled with Cure weapons so he takes Ryan and some of his pals to this cave, and there Ryan is drawn to a sword calling out to him. Characters Precure * Ryan Carbuncle/Cure Ruby: A 16 year old boy who is outgoing, friendly and cares a lot about his friends And family, he willing to do anything for them even if it risks his life. He has an obsession with Twintails (Though he is working on that now....to no avail) * Akiza Lapis/ Cure Sapphire: A "nerdy girl" very similar to Ami (from the sailor moon series) however she does have a bit more output then her as she is a club leader and can take charge when need be and is the second in command despite being the last to awaken of the team. She is also really shy and is known to run quite fast. She is also a big fan of other cure teams. * Suiko Citrine/Cure Topaz: She has a crush on Ryan so she basically acts like a puppy. Other wise she is a strict person as she is the schools student council president. She was the first of the three to awaken and was active two years prior to the beginning of the series. She doesn't like to admit it but she see's Akiza as a true friend * Emiko Carbuncle/Pearl/Glorious Amethyst: Was the fairy baby from the Gem Kingdom, gold took her with him while escaping, after going missing she reappears as a human girl and with Precure powers. She sees Ryan as a big brother. * Elliot Emeral/Cure Emerald: The newest member of the team, Elliot is the current Prince of the Gem Kingdom. * Hotaru Symphonia/Cure Quartz: A little girl that magically appeared one day. * Ryo Maruyama/Cure Amber: A college student that apparently knows history of the Gem Kingdom and connected to Hotaru, in a Relationship with Akemi Seo. * Akemi Seo/Cure Turquoise: A college student she is very beautiful and very popular with multiple people in the city models for Ryan's sister clothes, in a Relationship with Ryo Maruyama. * Kirakira Precure A La Mode Mascots * Gold and Silver: The fairies of the gemflash team, they now stay in the Gemflash base * Belz: Ryan’s new fairy partner. A demon lord Dragon sealed away long ago for almost destroying the fair home dimension, he was freed by Ryan. Allies * Liam/Cure Garnet: Liam now has a true Cure form made with the left overs of Faust’s Glitter pact and Ryan’s original transformation item, Kanzaki created the first man made cure! * Coal: Now works with the cures and works at the base. * Shun: helps out at the base * Kotaro: also works at the base * Hiro: Kanzaki’s adopted son * Kanzaki: He’s now the commander of the Gemflash base and sends them on missions all over the world with his help. * Ermando: Ryan’s father * Fredrica: Ryan’s mother * Mikoto: Ryan’s Sister * Tifa Symphonia: Ryan’s best Friend and love interest * Sol and Luna: Idols and schoolmates of Ryan and the others. Villains * Wiseman: the leader of the villains this season. * Cook: the villains mascot she has a rivalry with belz and wants to make the ultimate sweet. * Valin: Joined wiseman after what happened in season 2 * Pantera: now that he no longer has the dark ruby commune he went to wiseman to get more power. * Terror: Revived villain from season 1. * Chaos Ruby: A robot created by Wiseman the exact opposite of Ruby, Chaos Ruby wants to take over the world with Ponytails, Chaos Ruby later goes rouge after she’s thinks wiseman and the others are holding her back and creates her own team. * Chaos KiraKira: Created by Chaos Ruby after yearning for a true team to belong to. * Soulless: a mysterious entity from a dimension between worlds and boss of Wiseman places * Delaco city * Ichigozaka * England * fairy school dimension Category:User:CureRuby24 Category:Fan Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Sequels